A Small Problem
by Serindeputy
Summary: This problem isn't actually that small. The three servants of the Phantomhive manor have all made themselves crazy and they have to live through it until the morning. I own nothing!


**AN: Whoops… I forgot about this! Sorry guys, I was going to make this earlier, but I was shopping and doing most of my homework! But I do hope you like this story! Anyway I don't own anything and Yana owns it! HERE WE AGOOO!**

CH 1

" !" Mey-Rin, Bard, and Finny yelled. Bard was in completely tears, Mey-Rin had her glasses off with a big smile on her face and Finny looked like he was going to explode out of anger. Sebastian looked at them and sighed, placing a hand on his forehead.

"Did you three eat all of the sweets?" He asked raising a delicate eyebrow.

Bard flung himself at Sebastian wrapping his arms around Sebastian's legs, "I'M SORRY! I-I DIDN'T MEAN TO," Bard took a moment to sniff as Sebastian watched more tears fall onto Bard's face, "THE YOUNG MASTER SAID HE WAS DONE AND SO WE ASSUMED WE COULD EAT THE REST!" He wailed.

Sebastian looked over to the other two, "Is this true?"

Finny just huffed, so Sebastian looked at Mey-Rin who seemed to be the only sane one; she giggled, "What~?" She asked in a flirtatious voice inching closer to Sebastian a small blush on her cheeks, "We didn't do anything.~" She said trying to sound as seductive as possible clinging onto the poor butler's arm.

"Finny? Do _you_ have anything to say?" Sebastian asked almost hesitantly.

Finny just glared at him, "Yeah. I hate you and everything else in the world. Now go away!" Finny half yelled running at Sebastian trying to punch him. Sebastian of course dodged with ease, "Now if you'll excuse me I have to attend to the Young Lord." and thought back on what was in the sweets he had made.

 _(This afternoon.)_

 _Ciel had requested to make some sweets for a gathering of other companies to celebrate the New Year. Sebastian had gathered all of the ingredients needed for the whole night, rolling up his sleeves he got straight to work. The three idiots were planning to put some booze in the mixture to 'spice things up'. For once they had done something successful and had put in a whole ton of booze in the cakes and other sweets batter, mixture (ect.). The here of them had fully expected for Sebastian to notice the smell, but somehow or another he never did. Later that night when the party had started the sweets were served. Everyone had enjoyed the sweets thoroughly except Ciel, he had one bite and had excused himself. The party was soon over and everyone had departed back to their own places, most of them drunk._

" _Clean this up will you?" Sebastian asked._

" _Does that mean we can eat these?" Finny asked with a hopeful smile, all memories of schemes and such gone._

" _Sure. Fine. Just clean up everything else first." Sebastian said walking away not in any mood to deal with the 'imbeciles'._

" _YAY!" Finny yelled as he started to shove sweets down his throat._

(Back to the present)

Finny ran off to God know where, while Bard followed Mey-Rin around like a lost puppy. Mey-Rin was busy stalking Sebastian. Sebastian was quick, so Mey-Rin threw on a pair of sock and started to slide around the hard wood to watch Sebastian and pick the right moment to approach him. Once he was alone she walked up behind him, giggled and tapped his shoulder, "Hey, Sebastian?" Sebastian turned around to see Mey-Rin on a table looked over at him with slightly closed eyes, "Wanna go have some fun~?" She asked getting off the table. Sebastian just had a looked of almost disgust on his face and walked away without saying a thing. Deterred, but determined Mey-Rin tried again, and again. She was rejected almost twenty times before she gave up, and then started laughing. Mey-Rin was laughing at nothing like the air was the funniest thing in the world.

Finny had come out of a forest covered in scratches and bruises, looking like a mad man. He then proceeded to walk back into the forest.

Bard had wondered around the halls of the Phantomhive estate holding a pillow to his chest. He just wanted to find a not creepy quiet place to cry about nothing. She found Mey-Rin and sat next to her, she was laughing so hard she was crying, so Bard thought that she was actually crying. He sat on the floor next to her and started to wail, "WHY IS MY LIFE SO HARD?! I'VE TRIED TO BE MY BEST AND IT DOESN'T WORK!" More tears falling everywhere. Mey-Rin laughed harder, "HAHHAAHAHAHA! THAT'S HILARIOUS!" She pounded her fist on the wooden floor. Finny came in the room, with even more scratches with a glaring face.

"Wh-What h-happened?" Bard asked and sniffed and hiccupped.

Finny gave a small glare in his direction and stated, "I wrestled three bears." Mey-Rin laughed more. This went on for another hour or so until they had all fallen asleep on the floor.

(Next morning)

Sebastian went out to wake up the three idiots, only to find them not in bed, assuming the worst he got a couple of blankets and looked around the estate for the three. Mey-Rin, Bard, and Finny had all woken up with horrible hangovers. "Not this again." Bard grumbled in a whispered tone. Finny just moaned in response to the light shining through the windows. Sebastian had soon found the three groaning in agony as he threw the blankets at them. "Here I think you might need these. I will deal with the work for today." He said with an ever so small smirk on his lips, "By the way, if you're going to spike the food with booze you might want to reconsider 'eating your plan'." For the rest of the day the three spent under the safety of blankets, not moving for another twenty-four hours.

 **AN: MERRY NEW YEARS! Yeah…. Anyways, have a seriously good new year! You know how everyone always ends up not doing their New Year resolution? Yeah mine last year was to run 30min everyday…that happened for a month…. And then I got a new computer! The only bad thing is that after the New Year people who are in school have to go back to school and it sucks. It's so awful! Why must the world curse us with school? Anyways, Have a fantastic 2016!**


End file.
